


Rose Tinted Glasses

by Esperata



Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: An interview for a documentary on Gotham's criminal contingent leaves Riddler in a pensive mood.Set after Neil Gaiman's comic "When Is A Door"





	Rose Tinted Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordRobotnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRobotnik/gifts).



> Thank you to schemingminor on tumblr for the suggestion. Not sure this is what you had in mind but here we are.

Oswald sat in the back of his chauffeur driven limo and watched through the tinted windows as the interview team filed out of the Finger Yard. From their bright eyed looks he could tell Eddie had given them a good performance. He always did. The man was a natural born showman.

He shifted to try and ease some of his aching joints with a sigh. It had been a long day focused on clearing up the mess from the recent Fish-Snax-R-Us debacle. A tedious business of bribery and coercion but until it was resolved he was having to stay under the radar. A situation that didn’t suit him at all and he was looking forward to getting back to his safehouse. Just a quiet evening with a delicious dinner for two. Maybe even a hot indulgent bath.

All he needed was for his lover to join him to make it a perfect evening.

He cast another glance towards the derelict looking yard and wondered what the holdup was. Edward knew Oswald would be waiting for him. They had agreed it over telephone that morning. It was the first time Oswald had felt secure enough to risk contacting him. Enough people now were committed to supporting his declaration of innocence should he be discovered.

Although he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, Oswald had been looking forward to some private time with his partner.

A flicker of concern grew as deeply rooted worries of retaliation bloomed. Nowadays most people wouldn’t have the nerve to make a move against him or the Riddler but he couldn’t rule it out. And the longer he sat waiting the greater his anxiety became.

What if some new kid on the block thought to make a name for themselves by tackling one of the old cabal? Had Riddler gotten complacent? Was this whole interview merely a set up to some diabolical scheme? Perhaps it was a play by one of his own rivals.

Not many people knew the true depth of his relationship with Eddie. It wasn’t because they hid it particularly, although it was clearly safer to do so. It was simply that the idea didn’t occur to others to ask. Riddler often hung around the Iceberg Lounge but then again a lot of well known criminals did. And everyone knew Eddie was a flirt so his overly friendly behaviour was often written off as typical Riddler flamboyance. Yet it wasn’t out of the question that someone had finally realised the obvious and was now using him to get to Penguin.

With that thought in mind Oswald steeled himself and grabbed his trusty umbrella before getting out of the car. He didn’t bother instructing the driver to wait. The Penguin didn’t hire anyone who needed that sort of idiotic instruction. Instead he focused on making his own way into the storage area.

He felt a twinge of annoyance when he stepped inside. The place was a chaotic jumble of giant props that had been an eyesore on the Gotham skyline thirty – or was it fifty? – years ago. Oswald would be happy to be rid of them all but Eddie liked them and had appointed himself their custodian. And, because he loved him, Oswald financed their upkeep. However he was regretting that now as the scattered debris of ages past presented multiple hiding places for an ambush.

“Riddler?”

A movement caught his eye and he gripped his umbrella tighter, finger already on the trigger mechanism.

“Over here Ozzie.”

Oswald relaxed at the casual tone of voice. Not even Eddie would be so blasé in a hostage situation. He returned the umbrella to its role as walking aid and began to head towards the green clad figure. As he approached he cast his eye dubiously over the outfit.

“Aren’t you cold?”

Eddie didn’t even turn to look at him, focused as he was on the giant prop cookbook before him.

“It’s got thermal lining,” he answered carelessly.

Oswald finally came up alongside him and turned his own gaze to see what had so fascinated Riddler. He couldn’t see anything special about it but then he didn’t have Eddie’s gifted memory.

“Do you remember Book Worm?”

The question caught Oswald off guard and he had to think for a minute.

“Vaguely,” he offered, unsure why he was being asked and how important his answer might be.

“How about King Tut? Egg Head? Marsha, Queen of Diamonds?”

He wasn’t prepared for the rapid fire questions and blinked stupidly for a second before chuckling lightly.

“Eddie. Of course I remember them. I still chat with Marsha frequently after all. I’m sure I told you. She’s currently doing a tour of Europe for a new husband. I forget which number she’s on now.”

Edward nodded vaguely, still clearly distracted by his thoughts. Oswald reached up and wrapped his hand about his arm.

“Eddie? What’s this about?”

“Do you miss it?” He finally turned to look at Oswald and there was an ache in his gaze that Penguin didn’t like.

“Miss what?” he asked carefully.

“The old days.” Edward threw a hand out to encompass their surroundings. “When it was _fun_. Everything now… it all feels so much more… There’s such a pressure nowadays. To be _badder_. Crueller. Darker.”

He let out a long breath and Oswald saw him practically deflate. Edward had these moods occasionally. Depressive episodes that could drag him under for days. While Oswald knew he couldn’t always help, he nevertheless always tried.

“Do I miss them,” he murmured thoughtfully before concluding, “No.”

Edward cast him a glance as if he honestly wasn’t expecting that answer.

“I agree that life can seem more stressful than it used to. We were carefree and reckless when we were younger. Less tired and achey.” He grimaced slightly as his knee twinged in agreement. “But would I go back to those days? No.”

“But… you had fun didn’t you? And your body was less prone to letting you down.” Ed gave him a sympathetic smile. Oswald nodded in agreement.

“I have good memories its true. But you’re overlooking a lot of details. I spent considerably more time in the penitentiary back then, before I learnt to operate a business front to cover my shady deals. And I hardly got to spend any time with you. Certainly not to the point where we could live together.” He slid his hand down to grip Eddie’s. “Those days, if anyone got wind of our attachment we’d have been pilloried. I still remember having to stand by silently while some poor man got beaten just for saying he thought another guy looked good.” He shook his head. “So would I trade my life now, with you, despite constant pains and stress, for a single day of shamed silence having to pretend I didn’t love you? Never.”

“Oh Ozzie.”

Edward raised his hand and pressed fervent kisses to the back of it.

“I wouldn’t go anywhere without you. You know that? Not even to an innocent past.”

The words warmed his heart but Oswald still had to chuckle.

“Neither of us can be said to have an innocent past my dear.”

He made to lead Edward back out to the car only to find him resisting.

“Edward? Is there something else? I’d like to get home and relax.”

“Of course. Yes. I just…”

Edward’s sudden nervousness worried Oswald and he turned fully back to him, concerned he’d missed some further anxiety brought about by today’s interview.

“What is it my dove?”

Edward exhaled heavily.

“I wasn’t going to do this here,” he muttered more to himself than Oswald. “I had a whole plan ready but… maybe this is the perfect opportunity…”

The rambling only heightened Oswald’s anxiety and he reassessed their conversation for some clue as to what was wrong now. Did Edward want to leave? Was he worried because he thought Oswald wouldn’t go with him? Was it somewhere Oswald _couldn’t_ go? As his breathing grew short from panic he was hardly even aware of Edward steeling himself before him.

That was until Eddie suddenly dropped to one knee and Oswald’s breath stopped entirely.

“Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot,” he declaimed. “You have been my one unwavering constant throughout years of chaos and confusion. I hope you know that I’d be lost without you. What I’m trying to say is…” He licked his lips nervously. “What I’m trying to ask is… will you marry me?”

There was a pregnant silence as all Oswald could do was stare at the elegant ring box that had seemingly materialised in Edward’s hand. A beautiful ring sparkled within and he longed to possess it. However his mouth had apparently stopped taking orders from his paralysed brain.

“Where were you keeping that?!” His voice sounded borderline hysterical. “That outfit is… There’s no pockets!”

The reply obviously confused Eddie who opened his mouth once or twice like a fish.

“Uumm. There’s a little compartment in my hat.” He picked it up and turned it to show Oswald. “See?”

Oswald found himself nodding hypnotically.

“And you’re asking me now… because?”

Edward looked about him as if the answer would be apparent from their surroundings before turning his gaze back to Oswald.

“Because I love you?”

When all this received was a slow blink his shoulders slumped.

“I’ve been planning to ask you for a while,” he admitted. “After dinner in some fancy restaurant probably. I know we never really talked about it. In the early days of course it wasn’t an option and then it never seemed necessary but… I wanted to do it. I’m sorry if it’s not what you want. I hope it won’t change anything between us.”

Oswald frowned.

“What do you mean, it’s not what I want?”

Edward glanced cautiously up at him.

“Well… you haven’t exactly said yes,” he pointed out.

“Of course it’s a yes!” Oswald exploded. “How could you even think… oh, come here!” He opened his arms and Eddie gratefully went into them, hugging him tightly. Oswald knew there were tears gathering in his eyes and pressed his face into the green fabric of Riddler’s thermal lined outfit. Unexpectedly he laughed.

“Heh. We finally found a question the Riddler didn’t know the answer to,” he teased.

Riddler pulled back, making Oswald regret his comment until he saw him retrieving the ring. Eagerly he extended his hand and it only shook slightly as Eddie slid the ring on.

“Oh Eddie. It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Ed countered, leaning down and stealing a kiss.

Even after all these years, the compliment still managed to fluster Oswald. He relaxed against Edward’s lips though.

“Let’s go home,” he suggested.

There was a hummed agreement before the long arm wrapped itself about his shoulders and began to escort him back to their ride.

“What should we do to celebrate?”

Oswald cast a thoughtful glance up at him.

“Well. I had planned this evening on having a nice dinner then a long soak in the bath.”

“Oh? And would I be invited to both?”

“That depends. Will you behave?”

The familiar happy chuckle sent a surge of fondness through Penguin.

“Oh you know me Ozzie. When do I ever behave?”

They laughed together as they finally reached the car and slid inside. And if they began their celebration a little early, well, who could blame them? It had been a long time coming after all.


End file.
